Hans and his friends learn to hula
This is a luau video by Cochrane-A. Plot Hans Heimler arrives in Honolulu, Hawaii for tonight's luau. Everyone was invited. At the dance hut, Luna Minami teaches Hans how to hula so he can get the party started. After practicing, Jazzi arrives and attacks Derek who was in his ugly rock and roll outfit. Hans calls Hitler and tells him to come and attack Jazzi. Then, Luna teaches Hans and his friends to hula. After one more practice, it's time to set off to tonight's luau. Cast *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger. *Young Guy as Derek Vons. *Eric as Victor Braun and Rocking Ralph. *Kimberly as Luna Minami and Helga Hamburger. *Katrin as Eva Braun. *Catherine as Margret Himmler. *Simon as Hugo Himmler. *Wiseguy as Henrich Himmler. *Dallas as Isaac Vons. *David as Randall Himmler. *Ivy as Jazzi. *Stefan as Hitler. *Kayla as Rita Fletcher. *Princess as Azura. Transcript Hans: It sure was nice at Honolulu. walks up to Hans Luna: Hello, Hans. It seems you want to hula with your friends? Good. The party starts at 6:00 PM. Here. Let me get you changed. Hans: Okay, Luna. the dance hut was in his usual Gestapo outfit, gloves, hat, and shoes, and he was wearing a green hula skirt and a light gray lei. Luna: Okay, Hans. I want you to learn these moves, and if you learn them, you will get the party started. Okay, you need to practice. Hans: Okay. soon learns the Kaholo as "Tickling The Strings" plays practicing; cut back to outside the dance hut friends are dressed up in their usual outfits, hats, gloves, and shoes, and they are in their hula skirts and leis was wearing a 1950s rock and roll outfit Luna: Okay, everyone. arrives Helga: Oh dear. Someone was coming. Jazzi: Derek was in his ugly rock and roll outfit! I will get him!! attacks Derek minute and 15 seconds later Derek: (Custard crying soundclip) Hans: Derek, what's the matter? Derek: (normal voice) I was in my ugly rock and roll outfit and Jazzi attacked me! (Custard crying soundclip) Hans: Don't worry, Derek. I will call Hitler. (on the phone) Hello, Hitler. Can you please come here and attack Jazzi? Because she attacked Derek! Hitler: (on phone) She did what? She was going to be in trouble! Thank you for telling me. Hans: Okay, Hitler. Goodbye. (hangs up) arrives Hitler: Jazzi, you are in trouble! You attacked Derek! Now Hans has to comfort him because of you! That does it! You are grounded until Ralph's 14th birthday! Come with me, Jazzi! You are going to jail! Jazzi: Hitler, i'm sorry! I will not do it again! Hitler: Too bad, Jazzi. takes Jazzi away Jazzi: (in Johnny Test's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Hans: Jazzi was gone. Now let's dance. tonight's luau; Hans and his friends are still dressed up in their usual outfits, hats, gloves, and shoes, and they are in their hula skirts and leis; Derek was now in his usual outfit, gloves, hat, and shoes Hans: Okay, everyone. Are you ready to dance? Karl: Yes! Derek: Yes! Victor: Yes! Hugo: Yes! Ralph: Yes! Azura: Yes! Eva: Yes! Helga: Yes! Rita: Yes! Henrich: Yes! Isaac: Yes! Margret: Yes! Randall: Yes! Hans: Okay! enters the stage Luna: Okay, everyone. Before we start the luau, i want you all to learn! Start practicing! except Luna learns the Kaholo practicing, it was 6:00 PM Luna: Aloha, everyone! The luau has started! Everyone, kaholo! Move your feet, move your arms, smile in your faces, swing your hips, and everyone, sway! Sway! Hans: Okay, everyone. Would you like to dance? Karl: Yes, Hans! Hans: Then let's do it! Margret: This is going to be great! Helga: Yeah!! Eva: This will be great!! Victor: I agree with you, Eva! Hugo: Me too! Randall: I'm ready to dance! Isaac: We are counting on you! Azura: We'll be ready to dance! Ralph: We are ready! Rita: So am i! Henrich: I am too! Luna: Okay! Start! Hans: Are we ready to dance? Ralph: We sure are! plays "Old Timer's Hula" on the radio Hans: Ready, everyone? All except Luna and Hans: Yes!! Hans: Let's dance!! starts doing the Kaholo except Luna Category:Grounded Stories by Cochrane-A Category:The Save Ums' grounded days